ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Real Godisme
Welcome Congratulations and welcome to the team!!! If you don't live under a rock, then you've probably already been to this wiki half a dozen times. If not, then this is our secret wiki. It's not a very well kept secret, but even still, we like to at least try. So, with that being said, if you're one of those people who keeps a list of their favorite wikis on their profile header, remove this one from your selection. Now, there's a discussion going on here that should tell you everything you need to know about what happens next. Go there as soon as you can. >:D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Order of Business page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultraprime2 (talk) 03:08, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gisme so are the episode headers for TMITA but I don't know how you are setting this up since I think you are not doing it episode per episode? oh well you figure it out. Also, Mega says you are gonna do TMITM, so are you gonna want images or what? 18:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) sigh ok... 19:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? :And if he does end up quitting, then that's fine. >:D Kk. :P :Go here please. ^__^ Kk. ^__^ Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Coding Do you know any way to make quote boxes with images like this? Preferably suited to 300px across so we can have them on the left of a page as well as the right of a page? I was planning to use some this month here. Sounds good enough to me. Thanks. Wow Thanks, you're good! But not good enough for Minerva, sorry. 14:34,10/25/2014 NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P I'm working on my articles as we speak, which is why I thought to contact you whores. So put that in your pipe and smoke it! >:D I would've told you to snort it up your abnormally large Jewish nose, but I've recently been told that a certain someone isn't a Jew... >_> I'm not doing Chamber until the day I publish because I want to see if I can get some good Halloween fanart; Momo just mailed me the stuff I need for Jakuho's Corner today; and I've already finished my new article on my test wiki, so suck it ass wipe! >:D I... forgot I wrote that. ( ._.) I'll have the questions up tonight. >_> Interview Come hither! Help I set up the magazine layout for tomorrow's release. However, my article is having some issue. I can't seem to figure it out and neither could Reli a few weeks ago. Maybe you could have a look? I left it here. Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. ^__^ And as a preemptive strike, I'll go ahead and say, yes, Flipsy, I'm doing my articles now. :D Sounds good. Now, come hither! Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Okay, I'll publish as soon as I'm done. ^___^ Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Guesstimate I need a guesstimate on when your article(s) will be completed. Mine will be finished in a matter of hours. :P Tomorrow afternoon is fine. ^___^ Damn you and your computer! >_> K. Snap me when you're done. :D Don't really have the time. I asked Prime if he could do it. If he can't, I'll tackle it. Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 I've been calling my parent and my siblings whorefaces for years biatch! :D And damn that slow Mexican!!! >_> The magazine is late because you whores were late! It'll take me literally two seconds to get my articles done. :P Okay, so my articles are done, but I'm going to go to sleep. It's late as hell here and I have to be at work in a couple of hours. >___< If I have time, I'll try to publish the magazine during my break at work. If Reli or Wrath gets on before me though, tell those hoes I said to go ahead and publish without me. Minerva's mine biatch I feel left out without snapchat and skype ( ._.) that said, I've been sick for almost a week so I may or may not go to the hospital, and they may or may not keep me in. If you guys don't see me working on my article until 30/4, feel free to publish without me. 20:17,4/27/2015 April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! Fairy I. April Also this. Sorry Flipsy!!!!!!!!!!! I totes forgot. >_> Happy belated Birthday!!! If it makes you feel better, I forgot Reli and Wrath's ever year too. :D Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D Fairy Interview May Go here. Suggestion In the battle arena, wouldn't it be better to add a poll rather than having the user name their pick in the comments(which they will do regardless)? I don't know, I think there will be more votes this way :P 07:30,5/24/2015 Oh okay, this makes sense. Also, 3 words for Juvia pls 09:42,5/24/2015 May Time to react. Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need. :Also, your coding for Battle Arena was doing something weird to the tabs. :P Fine whore, but you owe me! Hey Gisme, just a suggestion but I think the avatars should be a lil smaller to give more space for the comments. 19:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) yeah it doesn't look that good. 21:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:23,6/3/2015 June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. This seemingly innocent page almost destroyed our wiki. ( .____.) Re: I'll have it done shortly. In the mean time, react in June. Don't forget about the Fairy Interview either. Yo Hey biotches! I'm hella late with the reminder messages this month, but it's that time again. Magazine is going live in exactly two days, so all of you whores need to try to have your articles done by then (unless you've otherwise stated that you won't be able to complete them this month). Oh yeah, and if you haven't seen the messages above already, Flipsy needs you guys to do the Battle Arena, and Prime needs you to do both Fairy Interview and React.